The tutoring
by Godric-Gryffindor14
Summary: Milton signs up for tutoring students, but never did he think his 'student' would be so difficult; dyslexic, and a very busy schedule. Mia is an ordinary teenage girl. Well, if you don't count the fact that she's dyslexic and a 2nd degree black belt. Milton finds a way for her to boost her grades, make friends AND practice karate at the same time. Terrible summary, I know.


**THIS IS MY FIRST KICKIN' IT FANFICTION. IF YOU GUYS COULD PLEASE REVIEW EACH CHAPTER I WOULD BE REALLY HAPPY! FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW TOO!**

**(SET IN THE DOJO : EDDIE AND JERRY ARE KICKING AND PUNCHING PUNCHING DUMMIES. KIM IS SCRAPBOOKING ON THE BENCH AND JACK IS PRACTICING WITH A BOWSTAFF)**

**MILTON'S POV**

"Hey guys." I said, giving a little nod to my friends as I headed straight for the dojo's changing rooms.

"Woah, wait up Milton. What's up?" Jack asked, the bow staff pausing mid-spin as he turned to me.

"Oh, you know, just the usual; Phil's food, the Black Dragons, tutoring. Nothing special." I answered quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice me saying 'tutoring'. A while ago, Principle Thunderburg tried to get me to tutor, but I strongly denied. After dealing with Jerry so would've you. I wouldn't have said anything about tutoring at all, but it felt wrong to lie to my friends.

"You, alright man." Jerry said, clueless as ever. Kim had looked up from her scrapbook by now and was watching the exchange.

"Tutoring? I thought you weren't going to do it." She asked, surprised. One of her eyebrows were raised slightly, and her nose was scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, I wasn't, but Thunderburg made me. Some kid is failing so badly, only I can save them, apparently. I bet you anything that it's Frank." I said sadly, for if it were Frank, I would be in pain everytime I tutored.

"I wouldn't put it past Frank to be failing so badly. Sorry Milton." Eddie said, patting me on the back, and then returning to stand next to Jerry.

"Actually Milton, I've seen Frank's scores recently. He's getting D's." Kim said, easing my nerves.

"Frank...getting D's?" Jack asked as though it were impossible.

"I know right?!" Kim replied, laughing slightly. I rolled my eyes at their idiocy, but once again returned serious.

"So...if it isn't Frank, who is it?" Eddie asked, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"I don't know. Thunderburg said he would send them here in two hours." I replied nonchalantly, pretending not to notice Kim's face.

"He's coming HERE?! To the dojo?" She squealed excitedly, in the way only a girl can.

"Not exactly, it might not even be a guy. But yes, they are coming to the dojo." I replied, not even sympathising for Kim with her frown-y face (she's frowning).

"I gotta go get my gi on!" She yelled, running off to the changing rooms, only stopping to grab her kit-bag strap.

"Why do girls always try to impress a guy?" Eddie asked, his whole face contorted into what looked like a constipated face.

"I don't know. Probably so the guy is impressed and wants to go out with them?" Jack asked sarcastically, smirking at us.

"Nah, that's not it, yo." Jerry answered, once again his clueless self.

"We gotta practice. Ya know, in case it's a hot girl!" Eddie screeched, charging at a punching dummy, knocking it over with a full blast punch.

Jerry, finally catching on, started attacking his dummy with more force than he ever has, his grunts louder, more annoying. Jack rolled his eyes, and went back to practicing normally. I'm not really sure if he's trying to show off, because Jack just practicing normally looks amazing, something the rest of us could never pull off.

_**2 HOURS LATER...**_

A girl, with a phone in her hand was pacing in front of the dojo, every now and then stopping to look around. We hadn't thought much about it at first, but now I was starting to get suspicious.

"Guys, I think that girl is lost." I said, pointing over to the pacing girl. She just happened to turn around at that exact moment, and noticed me pointing at her. She gave me a delighted look, like I had just given her an idea, and started walking towards the dojo. She opened the doors confidently, not even flinching when all eyes turned her way.

"Does any of you know where the Bob-" She looked back down at her phone quickly, before looking back up at us, "-by Wasabi dojo is?" She asked in a British accent, but not like they are on tv shows, hers sounded more casual and natural.

"Whatta do girl? I'm Jerry." Jerry said, walking towards the girl, arms stretched wide, open for a hug. What she did next didn't shock us all at all (except Jerry). She side-stepped the hug, causing Jerry to walk into a boulder **(what are them things called?)**.

"Yeah. You happen to be in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo right now." Jack answered casually, though we could all tell he had an instant crush on the girl.

"Oh thank you very much..." She trailed off, realising she didn't know his name.

"Jack." He answered with a small smile.

"Jack." She smiled back. "I'm Mia. Now-"

**SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT IN THIS CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? THERE WILL BE A PIC OF MIA AT THE START OF NEXT CHAPTER. **


End file.
